


Completely Whole

by I_Will_Disappear



Series: Puppies [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Disappear/pseuds/I_Will_Disappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can look at them all you want, you can role in his sheets and skins as much as you please, because you're home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Whole

Your jeep grumbles and jumps through and across the lane and dirt road up to a house that was once just a burnt husk.

The smell of ash still lingering even after the remodeling, not as surprising as you thought it would be.

You had left long before they had started on the outside; you had only been there to help and witness the new kitchen and stairs; nothing more.

Now the house is what it used to be not a perfect replica but you could see how close he had kept it compared to the photos that you had snuck away with.

You wonder if anyone is inside, there are a few cars out front, Jacksons and Allison, the Camaro beside the house; you can see the two new cars as well.

You think that maybe stopping for groceries was the smart thing to do and pat yourself on your back before parking and grabbing up bags.

It’s as you’re making your way to the porch that the door slams open and your thoughts are answered; it would seem that someone was home.

Home; you scuff like the pain in your heart hadn’t hitched up into your throat, after all it is home.

The door is wide open and there are two someone’s standing in the door way; by the looks of it probably sisters, both red haired and green eyed, the smaller of the two   
snarled and glared.

You stop to take them in, not as pretty as Lydia or Allison, the smaller obviously the younger, probably pretty low in the ranks too if the over compensating was to go by.

You chuckle a bit before you keep moving, up the stairs and in front of them as they crowed the door now both tight faced and glaring.

You smile at them, probably like your dad smiles, that sort of smile you give to a child as they try to boss you around; they don’t seem to like it, but there is the sound of a few pair of feet running and panting breath from inside.

You wait as the two girls are pushed and shoved to the side and out of the way before you are being crushed and the bags are being taken inside and someone is rubbing and   
someone else is petting and hugging and you’re ushered inside and into the living room.

The two girls follow at the packs heels; Danny is just coming in from the kitchen with Scott and Lydia and Allison and Jackson at trying to crawl over you.

It’s the beginning of a puppy pile that you haven’t experienced in so long that you feel whole again.

That missing part of you is starting to fill, starting to close as they crowed you; as they try to get as much of you as possible before you leave them again.

The girls are standing there, not knowing what to do; the younger one looks pissed, is about to say something before Lydia and the others are telling you that Derek went   
with the members of the other pack to the lake and would be back soon.

You get moved to the couch before they tell you everything about school; classes they are taking, the friends they study with, how close graduations were, how long they sleep, how much they miss you, how hard exams are.

They all try to cuddle close, try to tell you all their hurts; the stress and anxiety.

The girls have settled into seats and the pile stay intact until the door is opened and he walks in, the other members of the new pack trailing behind him stop at the sight.

The pile is quiet for the first time in what you think is probably twenty minutes and then the red head finally has space to speak.

‘Didn’t know you kept humans, I thought you said you didn’t have an omega.’

You presume that it is their alpha that snaps out a quick “Jessica!” but you smile at her; that same smile that pisses her off.

You look on as she gets up, her shorts and tank top snug, and walks up to Derek; she ignores her alpha, not a good sign.

She’s close to him but not touching, tries to get closer but you know that he will glare at her, her only warning as her alpha speaks to low for you to hear.

You only smile more as she tries to speak to him as low as her alpha is trying to speak to her.

You move the others off of you and get yourself up; straighten your shirt, still flannel, and your jeans before you make your way over to the other pack.

With an out stretched hand and a quiet “don’t worry about it.” You introduce yourself to their alpha.

‘Genim Stilinski, go ahead and call me Stiles though, everyone does.’

And then one of them catches your eye.

He’s not as tall, not as menacing and not as jaded, he reminds you of the photos of Derek, probably only seventeen; he’s breath taking to see, to be able to see the possibility   
to be the person that you now love.

Then there is a bruising grip on your arm and you are forced to confront him, you expect to be dragged to another room to be talked to sternly like you’re five, or ignored.

You are pulled into his arms and carried away; it’s a moment before you realize you’re in the kitchen and seated on the counter.

His face is pressed to your neck as he pulls your legs open and steps into the space he has created; steps further into you, holds you close and tight.

He works his lips at your neck and you pull him closer; you know he needs this, know that he will deny himself once more in a moment, once the day has ended.

But now you follow around your pack and make them their meals and play tag.

You help to explain funny stories and become embarrassed by them as they reassure the new pack that you held the most knowledge about werewolves in the pack only next to Derek

You hold his hand and sit in his lap and drink and eat from his cup and plate all night.

You rest in his arms and his skin and his heat like you once did in your youth not so long ago.

You pull at his clothes and he at yours and then you’re tumbling down into sheets and pillows and nights cool air.

For once you feel completely whole.


End file.
